


Tied-Up Evenings

by SlytherKit24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, Chickenpets, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Pacify - Freeform, Pacifyverse, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherKit24/pseuds/SlytherKit24
Summary: Harry is in a bratty mood and decides to bother Severus while he's working.Good thing Severus knows a few tricks to keep Harry satisfied.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 257
Collections: Pacify Fan-Works: Fanfics for a Fanfic





	Tied-Up Evenings

One moment Harry is taunting Severus in the DADA classroom while the man is grading. The next he finds himself naked, kneeling on the hard cold floor while Severus tied his elbows together with some conjured rope.

“You could have just used incarcerous to save time,” Harry said, shivering slightly as he felt the soft rope caress his back.

“And not take the opportunity to tie you up myself, Potter. Who do you think I am?” Severus said.

“So it’s Potter now?”

Severus chuckled as he finished the last knot. “Yes, _Potter_. Interrupting me while I work is quite childish of you.”

Harry smirked and turned his head to respond. “Well you li —“

“Look forward.”

The sudden change in the man’s tone made Harry lose his smirk and gulp. He followed Severus’ order and faced the desk. It was strange being naked in the classroom, where hours before his classmates were sitting on the desks listening to their Professor teach.

Harry heard Severus reach for more rope and swiftly tie his ankles to his thighs together, reminding him of frog legs. Harry could no longer move and the image of Severus bending him over, shoving his face down onto the floor to fuck him made his cock twitch with desire.

He wanted it, wanted to feel owned and just _taken _. Like a toy.__

Suddenly his vision went from blurred to complete darkness as he felt Severus tie something over his eyes. This was new. Usually he was able to keep his glasses and vision until Severus decided to throw them somewhere before fucking him against a wall or bent over the bed.

“Color, Potter,” Severus ordered behind him.

“Gr - Green, sir,” Harry gasped.

“Sir? Already? You must be desperate,” Severus whispered as he began to caress his chest from behind, paying special attention to Harry’s nipples.

Severus’ voice sounded deeper, amplified in a way that it left Harry yearning for him to speak more. His voice was hypnotic, addictive, it could make him do anything. It was too much and not enough.

A firm pinch on his left made him groan and arch his back, but the pain also caused his cock to harden even more.

Harry squirmed on the stone floor as Severus dug his nails deeper into his flesh, leaving bright, red marks down his chest. He spread his knees wider when Severus brushed just a few inches above his cock, whining in frustration when he brought his hands back to play with his nipples.

“You know what’s great about this tie, Potter? You can’t block anything from me. You’ll just have to _take it_ ,” Severus said, rubbing, pulling and twisting both nipples enjoying how Harry tried and failed to move away from his fingers.

“Oh, fuck — ” Harry gasped, eyes watering at the pain.

“It’s not that bad, Potter,” Severus teased as he began to kiss Harry’s neck.

“Really? Maybe you should try it — Ow!” Harry cried out from a harsh smack on his thigh.

Then Severus did it again and again, slapping Harry’s thighs and hips, making him shriek and wail at the increasing pain.

“Sir — please!” Harry begged. The harsh smacks felt random, the strength behind them were uneven that it left him feeling tense, sometimes flinching at a gentle caress.

“You’re doing so good for me, Potter. I think you deserve a small reward,” Severus said as he wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock.

Harry moaned and bucked against Severus’ hand around his cock. “Yes — please, _please_. Let me come.”

Severus chuckled and placed a sweet kiss on Harry’s cheek. “I said small reward. Do you think you’ve earned the right to come, Potter?”

Harry whined shaking his head.

“That won’t do. Use your words,” Severus taunted as he stroked Harry’s cock.

“N-no Sir,” Harry whispered.

“Good. I would hate leaving you like this if you disobeyed me,” Severus warned and began to stroke Harry’s cock faster.

“ _Fuck_ — please, Sir — no, no — close — “ Harry panted, trying to push Severus hand away with his body.

“Don’t you dare fucking come,” Severus growled in Harry’s ear.

Harry’s legs trembled with the need to come, yet he didn’t want to disobey. But Severus didn’t stop, he kept going bringing him closer and closer to the brink….until he pulled away.

It was like cold water being thrown over him when Severus stopped touching him. Painful for a few moments, then relief. He could finally breathe, gain just a tiny bit of whatever control he was allowed to have in that moment.

Then he felt the hand return, wrapping itself around the base of his cock and began a slow, teasing stroke.

If Harry knew this was the kind of torture he was going to receive for bothering Severus, he may have considered toning done his behavior. Maybe.

“S-Stop — stop — no, more — “ Harry pleaded, feeling his orgasm returning.

“More, you said?” Severus smirked, increasing the speed of his touch just enough to make Harry wail.

“W-Want to be good — _please, Sir_ —“

“So good to me, Potter. Suffering for me like you are is just perfect.” Severus whispered, slowing the pace once more as he kissed Harry on his sweaty neck. His boy really did suffer for him and Severus fell in love with Harry even more every time he decided to submit to him.

He let go of Harry’s cock — for now — and rose to his feet to stand above his kneeling and bound brat which gave Severus such a surge of possessiveness that it almost made him dizzy. So, he decided to stand and observe Harry for a moment. He took in the soft whines, the shaky breath, the beginnings of the outline of his hands against the pale skin, his very erect cock, the tear marks on his face.

Harry Potter. A work of art. A forbidden treasure. A masterpiece. Kneeling before him and only him.

Severus reached for Harry’s hair and grasped it tightly once again. “What do you want, Potter?”

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but only a desperate whine came out. His body felt so sensitive, the ropes felt like they were digging deeper into his skin, thighs hot and sore from the slaps, and cock just dripping with want and desperation.

“S-Sir, I….more,” Harry begged, voice soft. Too overwhelmed to verbalize how much he wanted Severus to fuck him, to take him so hard that he couldn’t walk right in the morning; to own his mouth until he could barely speak above a whisper.

Severus tightened his hold on Harry’s hair. “Sparks, Potter.”

Harry felt like he was drowning, but the simple order was enough to bring him back just enough. Just enough to smell the herbs on his black robe, to feel the soft fabric of Severus’ pants brush against his face, and feel the firm, grounding hold on his hair.

“There you are, Potter,” Severus whispered, loosening his fingers to brush Harry’s hair.

“…Sir,” Harry mumbled, nuzzling Severus thigh.

Where do you want me?”

“….in me.”

Severus didn’t bother to respond at the weak plea Harry gave him. He simply unblocked his belt, cursing softly at the depraved sight of Harry opening his mouth, waiting. Patiently waiting for his cock to slip inside, to fuck his mouth, to spill himself completely that Harry had no choice but to swallow.

He groaned as Harry used his tongue, licking around the head before closing his lips, releasing an almost precious whimper the more he took Severus deeper into his mouth. Harry’s desperation made him gag, but he continued to push, wanting as much of Severus that this position was able to give him.

But, Severus wasn’t ready to come.

Severus wanted Harry filthy, drenched from the love and pleasure he was giving him. So, he grabbed onto both sides of Harry’s head, taking back control. He pulled out until the only thing connecting his cock to Harry’s mouth was a string of saliva and took a moment to watch as Harry whimpered when he couldn’t move his head forward.

“You have no idea how dirty you look, Potter. Making an absolute mess on my classroom floor,” He said, unable to resist slapping Harry’s cheek with his cock.

Green sparks shot out from Harry’s hands.

“Oh? Do you want more of my cock slapping your face? Make you filthy?” Severus taunted, smacking Harry’s cheeks and lips, smearing them with pre-come.

Another green spark.

“Such a dirty boy, Potter….Open your mouth…wider…so good. You like being good for me, don’t you Potter?” Severus asked, tracing his cock over Harry’s lips before sliding back inside his mouth so deeply he could almost feel Harry’s throat contract around him.

He held Harry ’s head firmly against the base of his cock, enjoying the gagged noises and the struggling movements as trying to breath became more difficult. He pulled away completely again, the strings of saliva thicker, some even dripping down to Harry’s chest as he gasped and coughed.

“Color,” Severus ordered softly, as if he wasn’t brutalizing Harry’s throat a few seconds ago.

“Gr - Green — please, please — _fuck_ ,” Harry choked.

“My sweet angel,” Severus murmured, using his other hand to caress Harry’s tear stained cheek and wet swollen lips. No longer wanting to keep Harry’s eyes covered, Severus gently undid the knot of the Gryffindor tie, revealing hazy lust filled eyes.

The ability to form any words at the moment were gone from Harry’s mind and all he could do was whine and shoot out white sparks from his hands.

Severus knelt behind Harry once again and slowly began to undo the ties around his elbows and thighs. He took his time loosening the rope whispering praises and adoration into Harry’s ear as the boy continued to cry.

“ _…good — I’m good —_ “ Harry cried, his rope marked arms hanging by his sides.

“Very good. Such a good boy,” Severus said, then whispered the usual preparation spells on Harry. He brought his hand down to teasingly trace Harry’s entrance, loving the soft, almost unintelligible pleas to be fucked before pushing two fingers inside.

“You’re taking me so well, Potter. Feel how easy you’re letting me in,” Severus said, thrusting his fingers in a firm and even pace. Harry looked so beautiful to Severus. Face wet with tears and spit, nipples and chest red with marks beginning to bruise, cock still hard.

Removing his fingers, Severus gently turned Harry onto his back, pushing his legs slipping between his spread legs. He watched Harry closely, paying attention to the way his eyes rolled back as he began to slide his cock inside, hands closing into fists as he released a moan, back arching.

“More, Sir — please, please - _can’t_ -“ Harry moaned, using the last bit of his strength to wrap his legs around Severus’ clothed waist, pulling him deeper inside.  
Severus groaned, feeling his own control begin to crack as he started to move, holding onto Harry’s hip tightly as he fucked him harder, and faster.

“Yes, yes — fuck me, Sir — _fuck me, fuck me, fuck me_ ,” Harry wailed.

“You just love taking it, don’t you, Potter? Just — _fuck_ — like a toy,” Severus growled.

Harry frantically nodded his head, reaching up to clench onto his robes. _“Yes — please, please, please — let me —“_

Severus responded by kissing him deeply, ignoring how wet and sticky Harry’s face felt. He dug his fingers harder into Harry’s hips, positioning himself just right to give Harry more. To give him everything.

“Come for me, Harry,” Severus commanded staring in awe as Harry came, his mouth wide open as if to scream, but only releasing choked out moans, hands pulling him even closer as he spilled himself between them.

Severus’ breath was ragged as he began to thrust erratically inside Harry’s limp body, no longer in control, lasting a few more seconds before finally coming. His own body shook as he came, hips stuttering even as he started to lay himself over Harry.

They both tried to catch their breath on the classroom floor, bodies hot, sweaty, and wet with other fluids that once they’ve come down from their orgasms, Severus knew they would jump into the shower. But he knew the shower could wait for as long is it needed to when he felt Harry shiver.

“Th-that was…I don’t even —“ Harry stuttered, face hidden in Severus’ chest.

“You did so good for me, Harry. Just perfect,” Severus whispered.

“Called me a…toy,” Harry said in awe.

“Was that too much?” Severus asked, caressing Harry’s back.

Harry shook his head quickly. “I-I liked it…a lot.”

Severus chuckled then kissed his forehead. “You’re a one of a kind toy. Mint condition.”

Harry blushed and looked down to his arm, lightly brushing the symmetrical red marks. “The rope was nice too. Can we do that again?”

“Of course,” Severus said, shifting his body on the floor to find a comfortable spot.

“….how about later tonight?”

Severus groaned. “Aren’t toys supposed follow whatever their owners want?”

Harry laughed and teasingly kissed the tip of Severus’ nose. “Clearly a malfunction, Severus.”

“What’s the return process?” Severus asked now firmly grasping onto Harry’s hair.

“I’m nonrefundable. Face it, your stuck with me,” Harry joked.

“Good,” Severus said then leaned down to kiss Harry.

They could stay on the floor for a bit longer.


End file.
